fated_dice_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Guidelines
Rules # No power-gaming, god-modding, meta-gaming etc. If you do any of the listed or anything along the lines of it, make sure you have the other person's consent beforehand. If you're not sure about something, don't be afraid to ask. # Realism is great. Not making an over-powered character is even better. Pluses to characters should be countered by negatives; overall, no unfair characters. # Don't create clones of existing characters in the inspiration universe (Mirai Nikki). Don't simply pass your character off as a sibling/clone of an existing character in said universe or this one unless permitted. There's no particular restraints for the age of the characters, but be sure to keep in mind scenarios. # When deciding on characters, consider the central focus: survival game in the real world. You can have someone in the game, out of the game, or both. If they're in the game, their death is non-negotiable in terms of legitimacy. There is no revivals of it and there are no second chances. This end is unforgiving. The non-participants have more leniency in terms of this. Guidelines Contestants of the Game # Must be a role in society by some means, whether its a politician, student, law enforcer, fireman, teacher, criminal, etc. This will help influence your diary. # Age is a non-factor in terms of choice (just be at least 5). That being said, you must act to whatever age you choose. No seventy year olds backflipping off of skyscrapers to catch a helicopter by the landing tracks and swing themselves in, 'kay? # You are NOT required to be connected to other contestants. The only rule is that they're all in a relative proximity, as rigged by the God. The choice location is Seattle, Washington. Big city, potential for crime there and the possibility of job choice is abundant. Also, it's on the coast for imports and a prime attraction to newcomers. Also keep in mind the ''year: ''this is beyond important; we're not in the future kiddos. The year is 2012. # Your diary HAS to be a cellphone, video camera, scroll/bible (if religious based), handheld gaming system, or recorder. No other options are available. And no, no Nokias allowed. Non-contestants of the Game # Look at you, not being the unfortunate soul chosen. That doesn't mean you can't be connected to the contestants, though. There's no restriction on your role in society as you don't have a diary. HOWEVER, there is always a chance of someone being swapped into the game by choice of Theros, and if you want to be considered you must be a role that can be worked with. # Age is a non-factor in terms of choice. That being said, you must act to whatever age you choose. No seventy year olds backflipping off of skyscrapers to catch a helicopter by the landing tracks and swing themselves in, 'kay? # Again, stay in the proximity of the game if you expect involvement. It's the best way to make this work, mmk? Category:Important